Old Friend, New Foe
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Hooligan Cops AU. Bean and Bark are cops for the SSPD. Their mission is to catch a bounty hunter who plans to kill the Mayor. Little do they know that it was someone that they used to know.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

 **I was originally planning on posting this after I had finished one of my FNAF stories but...I really like this story so I'm going to post it now. It is entirely finished and is five chapters long. So this story may have daily uploads...**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Also, this is an AU and it has a concept that is in the comics (the Archie Comics). I'm going to say this now that I have not read a comic to its entirety. I've seen bits and pieces online but that is basically it. This really isn't all that related to them in a sense. I just want to put it out there. Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

 **I own no characters but the sheriff. Everyone else belongs to different aspects of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

"Alright boys, listen up!"

Bark and Bean stood in place as they were in the sheriff's office.

The two of them had stopped in their criminally rated escapades to stopping evil-doers as cops. Sure, they had to pay for the things that they have already committed but their ways proved exceptional to the police force. They were pretty good when it came to dealing with people.

Even if they were a little on the zany side. At least Bean was.

Being in the SSPD meant that he couldn't use bombs. Still, he would still keep them on him in case of "emergencies" and the force respected that (even though they were a little wary of it) For an adult, the duck was rather hyperactive and would be quick on the job if anything was to happen. Not to mention that he scarfed down a ton of coffee and donuts. Even though he was rather energetic, Bark was the one who mellowed him down.

The polar bear was more of a silent type with no one really knowing what he could be thinking. The only one who could really understand his occasional grunts was Bean, who would quickly translate if the meaning wasn't obvious. He remained the muscle of the duo and would handle criminals that were trying to escape.

The two were rather good in their trade, which made them wonder why they were called into the sheriff's office.

The mentioned officier, being a large older man with a beer belly and glasses, paced in front of the two. The Mobians' eyes would follow his movements and the duo would sometimes turn to one another. It was when the human stopped that their eyes fell upon him once again.

"You two have been doing an excellent job with us thus far!" he stated proudly. "Not one have you two gone awol or did anything stupid!"

Bean blushed. "Aww gosh~! Thanks bo-"

"But!" the man interrupted. "Before the two of you can _really_ move up in the ranks, you gotta handle one more case."

The duck smirked. "One more case? Sounds easy enough!"

"It isn't really…" The sheriff headed back to his desk and sat down. "This case was actually supposed to be sent to G.U.N. but because most of their operatives are handling a bigger threat in the Ice Cap Zone, we have no choice but to give it to our team."

Bark grunted worriedly.

Bean looked at the bear with a smile. "Relax Bark! I am a million percent sure we can handle this! I mean, we're the best there is!"

The bear still didn't look too sure but sighed and nodded. The two then turned back to the sheriff as Bean asked.

"So sheriff, what's the mission~?"

The human nodded before pulling out a sheet of paper from underneath the desk. He slid the parchment towards the Mobians as he said. "It's more so a situation that must be handled. This could get rather serious if you two fail."

Bark gulped as Bean read the letter aloud.

"'To whom it may concern,'" the duck squinted. "'I plan to strike down on this world with a thousand fold of wrath sent by the Lord himself. This starts by killing the mayor out of cold blood. I will find when he is isolated and take him down as if he was a bug under my feet. Think you can stop me, well...I say to you good luck.'"

The bear shivered.

"I know right!" Bean exclaimed before stating coldly. "They didn't sign the bottom…"

The sheriff sighed. "That doesn't matter right now." he crossed his arms. "We have no clue who this guy is!"

"Or gal." the duck added. "It could be a lady."

"...Right." he got up and started pacing once again. "Anyways, we had this tested in the lab to see if there was any fingerprints on them and there isn't any."

"So it was a ghost!?"

The human blinked blankly, stopping mid stride. "No." he then continued moving. "Whoever could've done it must have worn some very thick gloves in order for there to be no fingerprints."

"Not to mention the fact that they glued all of these letters in a perfectly straight line…" Bean added, tracing a line through each of the sentences the letter had. "He must've used a real nice ruler…he probably taped it down."

Bark grunted again.

"Right right focus!" the duck exclaimed, smacking the sides of his head before turning to their boss. "Anyways, don't worry Sher! We'll find that baddie and put a stop to them. Even if it takes us the rest of our natural born lives!"

Bark chuckled at his friend's statement before saluting towards the sheriff.

He smiled at them. "Alright. You two head to the Mayor's office right away to give him the details. He needs to be heavily guarded so this guy doesn't kill him."

They nodded before making their exit.

* * *

Bark sighed as Bean stopped the cop car in front of a Dunkin' Donuts. As the duck got out, the bear let out an annoyed grunt.

"Don't judge me Bark. Sure, we have this really important mission to do but I'm hungry."

Another grunt.

"I know you made breakfast but I'm in the mood for a donut…"

Bark crossed his arms.

"Come on bud…" Bean walked back over to the vehicle with pleading eyes. "Can I just get one itty bitty teeny tiny snack before we go to the Mayor's office~?"

The polar bear looked into the duck's puppy dog eyes and sighed, ruffling the feathers on top of his head.

"Hooray!" Bark exited the car as the two made their way inside. "I'll make sure to buy you a salmon burger after this."

The bigger Mobian grunted, staring at the duck with a raised eyebrow.

Bean chuckled. "Of course I mean after the mission! Ya think I was gonna get it after Dunkin' Donuts?"

As they headed inside, neither one of them took notice of a person coming up to the vehicle and opening the driver side door.

 **~I~I~**

Bark and Bean screamed when they saw that the cop car was no longer there.

The two have spent a little too much time in the store. They shared cups of coffee and ate donuts as they talked about everything that was going on in their lives. As least Bean was doing that, Bark kept rushing the duck into leaving the place. The duck was insistent on staying to let his food digest.

The bear wasn't having that so the duo grabbed whatever food that was left and headed outside. Which they have found out that their cop car was stolen.

"Dang it…!" the bean frowned. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the keys in the car…"

Bark's eyes widened before he screamed at him.

"I know our house keys were on there too!" The duck yelled back. "But never fear!" he smiled. "I got my cell."

He patted his uniform before taking off his hat and looking in there. As he put it back on, his frown returned as he stated.

"Well...I think I left that in the car too…"

Bark stamped his foot down and whimpered as he looked to where the car used to be.

"I know you're upset big guy…" the duck sighed. "But hey, we got two legs a piece~! We can walk!"

The bear lowered his head in shame but nodded at the idea.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor! We need to speak with you! It's important!"

The mentioned man stopped coloring with his daughter to see the two cops come in.

Bean was on Bark's shoulders, much to the bear's dismay. As the duck stepped down, he stared at the figure with a smug look on his face.

The mayor was a fat brunette male with a stubby mustache and beard. He wore a white outfit and a stash with a bunch of different badges.

His daughter was a brunette as well and was thinner and smaller than her father. She looked about four or five and was wearing a dandelion yellow shirt and pink shirt. The latter color was the same color as the bow that put her hair into a long ponytail. Strangely the little girl had a cat tail that flew up in the air in surprise as the cops entered.

"Hello officiers!" the Mayor piped, getting out of his chair and placing his child on the floor. "What brings you two here?"

"Well, I'm Bean and this is my friend and coworker as well as mode of transportation Bark." The duck introduced.

The bear blinked before looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Bean ignored this and continued. "We just came by to tell you that…"

His blue eyes shifted to the Mayor's daughter, who grasped her father's hand and looked up at the cop. No way was he spilling this information with a small child in the room. He turned back to the person he was speaking to and asked.

"Uh...do you mind taking your daughter out of the room? The conversation is kind of...dark."

The Mayor blinked. "Oh my. Alright."

"Bark!" the duck piped, turning to his companion. "Be a dear and play with the little girl in the other room!"

The girl looked up at the polar bear and her eyes lit up. "Teddy!"

She rushed over to him and squeezed his side. Bark smiled and ruffled her hair before nodding. As the two headed out, the Mayor smiled.

"Thank goodness she took it well." he sighed in relief. "Sara doesn't usually take leaving the room that well. She wants to know everything nowadays, even if she doesn't understand-"

"Listen here big cheese!" Bean interrupted. "Someone's out ta kill you!"

He gasped, his face going slightly pale. "Oh my...who would want to do that?"

"I don't know but if you die, it'll lead to the end of the world…" Bean's eyes shifted to the floor. "Or something like that…"

"Wa...what do we do?!"

"Well...the sheriff told me and my cohort to make sure you're guarded! So...get secret service down here!"

The Mayor blinked. "That's only for the President."

"Drat…" he scratched his chin. "Well then...me and Bark will make sure you and your little girl are out of harm's way!"

The human smiled, shaking the duck's hand. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no trouble at all! We will make sure you're safe, even if it costs our lives!"

 **~I~I~**

"Oh Bark~!"

Bean had walked into the living room to see the polar bear watching TV and Sara sleeping on his belly. The duck gushed at the sight.

"Aww cute~!" he then walked over to them. "Cute time over though, we gotta pack our bags!"

Bark raised an eyebrow.

"We're staying over here cause we have to watch over the Mayor and his daughter."

"Hmm…?"

The two looked down and noticed the child waking up. She looked at them before asking.

"What's going on Teddy?"

Bean cracked a smile. "Teddy and I are staying over cause there's a bad person trying to get you guys."

Sara covered her mouth before exclaiming. "You'll get Sonic ta beat him up right! He's super awesome and dreamy~!"

Bark and Bean looked at one another then back towards the small child. The duck made a shooing motion with his hand as he answered. "Yeah sure whatever…"

"Yay!"

"Anyways, we gotta go kidderoni~!" Bean ruffled the girl's hair. "We'll be ba-"

"No!" she grabbed the bear's hand. "I want Teddy to stay with me!"

The duck looked at Bark, who smiled sheepishly at him, before shrugging. "Eh okay. I'll get you your salmon burger while I'm gone, kay Bark?"

He nodded before the girl walked with him out of the room. "Come on Teddy! Let's go play!"

Bean smiled at the sight before walking out the building.

 **Also yes, the Mayor and his daughter are the President and Sara from the Sonic OVA.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well...that's strange…"

Bean headed to his apartment to get some things for him and Bark for this overnight mission. He had just reached the building to see the cop car that was stolen earlier there, parked as if nothing had happened.

He inspected it and found everything in its rightful place. His phone and his keys were still in there and Bean had an idea as he searched the vehicle.

"Hey! The crook's DNA or fur or something has to be in this car!" he nodded matter-of-factly. "I gotta call the station to make sure-wait a minute…"

He grabbed the keys and looked over them.

His house key was not on there.

"Hey!" Bean ran towards the building and ran to the elevator. He then started pressing the two buttons, hoping that it'll come down faster. "Come on, come on, I don't wanna walk all the way to the third floor!"

"Elevator's broken, I'm 'fraid." a large brown bear said, looking at his nails idly.

"Drat!" he then proceeded to take the stairs. "Thanks for telling me Bearenger!"

"Anytime Bean."

The duck rushed up the steps before reaching the third floor and finding the room. As he was walking, he saw a black clothed stranger brush his shoulder. Said person dropped a key on the floor, which the duck immediately stopped to pick up.

"Hey!" he called, to which the person fled down the stairs. "You dropped…"

He looked at the golden object and gasped when he recognized the numbers printed on it. It was his key.

"Hey, this is mine…" he gasped. "What if _this_ has DNA on it?!" he crossed his arms. "I need to take a lot of things to the lab…"

 **~I~I~**

"Oh Bark~! I'm back~!"

Bean had came back to the Mayor's office and walked up the stairs to find Bark. The Mayor had given them a room to rest in if they needed it and the duck planned to inform his friend on that and the incident at their apartment. He had found the bear having some sort of tea party with Sara in her pink invested bedroom.

Bark was treating the little girl to tea and cookies as they talked. As Bean entered, the bear waved happily as the child cheered.

"Hi Mr. Ducky! Have tea with us!"

"No thanks kadoodle." Bean replied, patting Sara on the head. He then turned to Bark. "Hey big guy, got your burger!"

The bear licked his lips and took the sandwich, giving the duck a hug as he did it.

"No problem~! Also…" he took a seat between Sara and Bark. As his friend ate, he continued. "The crook may have gone into our house…"

Bark nearly spat out his meal.

"Nothing was stolen...at least nothing expensive." the duck reassured. "They ate our cereal and used up all of our noodles for some tuna fish salad." he smiled. "Plus side, he didn't eat all of it and we got ourselves a little snack when we head home soon."

The bear raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, whoever could've done this and make the threat seem to like us…" he gasped. "What if the crook's... _you know who_?"

Bark thought about it before letting out a gasp. He looked at Bean worriedly and grunted.

"I know...the person who took our cop car and made the threat could've been two different people...but then again…"

"What'cha talking about?"

The Mobians turned to see the little girl staring back at them with a curious look in her eyes. Bean brushed it off. "It's nothing important. Adult stuff, ya know~!"

Sara pouted. "I wanna know…"

"It's grown up things. You wouldn't understand…"

"I wanna know!" she repeated, stamping her foot down.

"Fine, you really wanna know." the duck leaned in and whispered. "We think your daddy brought you something extra special downstairs. I saw him talking to Sonic and he told your dad that he wants to marry you~!"

The girl gasped. "Really?! Mr. Sonic wants to marry me?!"

Bean nodded. "He sure does. He's downstairs waiting for your hand in marriage~!"

Sara squealed and rushed out of the room.

"Did it~!" he chimed before turning to Bark, who had a disappointed look on his face. The duck blinked. "What?"

The bear sighed and shook his head.

"I had to lie to her! I can't just blatantly tell her the truth! She doesn't understand where we come from, what we did!" he stood up. "Either way, we should start getting settled. The Mayor set a room to the side just for us! Let's go!"

Bark nodded, getting up as well and following his friend out the door.

 **~I~I~**

"Alright! Stake out time!"

Bean and Bark were in the hallway at night. Sara and her father had already went off to bed and it was the cops' job to make sure they stayed there and not die. They just had to decide who was going to watch who.

"Alright Barkaroo~!" the duck chimed. "Since you've handled Sara all day, I'll take care of her tonight. You handle the Mayor."

His friend nodded as the two went into those respective individual's rooms.

Bean was immediately greeted to Sara glaring at him.

"Get out!" she screeched. "I want Teddy!"

He sighed. "Listen sweetie, I know you don't like me cause I kinda fibbed about Sonic but I'm here for your own good."

"Liar...I want Teddy!"

Bean sighed. Why do kids have to be so difficult…?

"Get Teddy or I'll scream so loud, it'll wake up the world!"

"Fine…!" he groaned, walking out the door. "Stupid stubborn little brat…"

Just as he left, Sara stepped out of bed and walked over to her closet. She opened it and was greeted to a giant Sonic doll sitting there. As she grabbed it, she took notice that something was hiding behind the toy. Her face grew pale.

"M-ma...M-ma-m-ma…!"

The black clothed figure cursed under his breath before slipping out of hiding and shutting the girl's mouth. "Shh...shh...calm down lil joey. I ain't gunna hurt ya…"

"Who...who are you…?" she cried, clutching onto her Sonic toy for dear life.

"I'm ah...ah mate of sorts…"

Sara tilted her head. "A playmate?"

"Yeah sure whatever…" he crossed his arms. "Just don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Okay!" she cheered before walking over to her bed, dragging her plush as she did it. After climbing into the mattress, she added. "Teddy 'bout to come in here to sleep with me though…"

"Alright…" he started walking to the closet. "I don't know no Teddy so I'mma-"

"Bad news kanoodle. Your Dad's-"

Bean stopped when he noticed someone in black run into the closet and slam the door closed. The duck turned to Sara, who was adjusting herself under the covers. The cop raised an eyebrow.

"Kiddo..." he approached the bed. "Did someone just run into your closet?"

She shook her head. "No." she then looked around and added angrily. "Now where's Teddy!?"

"He's with your Dad! He's needs to be guarded and Bark is the best there is." Bean crossed his arms. "I'm pretty tough myself but I can't-"

"I. Want. Teddy!" she screeched as the duck held onto his ears (at least where they would be if he had any).

"You'll see Teddy tomorrow!"

"I. Want. Him. NOW!"

Bean clenched his teeth. He loved kids, he really did. But the fact that this girl is trying to boss him around is getting on his last nerve. He really did wish him and Bark could trade. But the Mayor had to be protected and the bear was the muscle to handle it.

Bean just had to work his way around this.

"Okay…" the duck sighed. "Here's what we're gonna do…Teddy can't come right now because he's with your Dad but I can be just as good as him! Can Teddy do...this!?"

He pulled out three unlit bombs and started to juggle them. Sara stared at the display blankly before grabbing her princess alarm clock and throwing it at Bean. The duck fell to the floor as she screamed once more.

"I want TEDDY!"

The officier held back another sigh. This girl was a piece of work…

"Okay…" Bean grumbled, jumping to his feet. "What can I give you that isn't Teddy?"

Sara's eyes lit up. "Sonic!"

The duck blinked blankly. "Of course…"

"You can do that for me Mr. Ducky?!" the girl squealed, jumping around on her bed. "For realsies~?"

Bean thought about it before looking to the floor. He then stared at Sara sternly. "I don't know about that…" he then started to look sad. "You haven't been the nicest to lil' ol' me~!"

The girl stopped moving and stared at the Mobian sympathetically. She then looked down at her feet. "Sorry Mr. Ducky…"

"Do you mean it~?"

She nodded. "Really. I'm sorry Mr. Ducky…"

"Alright." Bean nodded. "Sonic's downstairs."

She squealed and rushed out of the room.

The duck, meanwhile, turned to look at the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

"A-ha!"

Bean had opened the closet door to find only darkness. He squinted so that he could see the shapes within and only could make out clothes. Looking towards the ceiling of the space, the duck noticed a light bulb and a string next to it.

"Let there be light~!" he chimed before flicking the light on.

Just as it happened, the black figure rushed out of there. Bean took notice of it and screamed.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"MR. DUCKY!"

Both the black figure and Bean stopped mid run to an angry Sara. The duo back up as she fumed.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME ABOUT SONIC?! MY DADDY'S IN THE OTHER ROOM AND I'M GONNA TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE BEING A BAD DUCKY!"

The cop shook his head rapidly. "No no no no no, please don't!"

"Yeah, ya tell 'im!" the black figure chuckled, maneuvering out of the situation and slipping into the Mayor's bedroom. "Have fun with that Mr. Coppah~!"

Bean screamed. "Hey wa-AHHH"

"And as for you Mister!" Sara growled, grabbing onto the duck's head feathers. "You're gonna pay for lying to me two times!"

"Wait wait! Sara!"

"AHHH!"

The black figure immediately ran down the hallway as Bark pursued after him. Bean sighed in relief. Thank goodness he had the bear with him on this mission. He probably would've gotten away if the duck was working alone.

Now all he needed to worry about was Sara.

 **~I~I~**

Bark kind of wished Bean was able to deal with...whoever this guy was.

The bear was able to hold people down, sure. But it was an entirely different story when chasing down criminals by foot was concerned. Shamefully, he was the opposite of fast (mostly due to the pounds he had been packing recently) but he had been trying to work on that.

He sometimes wished he was as thin as Bean so he could track down criminals at a faster-

Bark immediately stopped mid thought as he crashed into a wall. He shook his head rapidly to soothe the pain before looking around.

No sight of the crook.

The bear huffed and sighed as he realized just how tired he was.

He had only been running down hallways and corridors for the past ten minutes but it felt like an eternity on his body and heart.

He needed a break.

Bark slid to the floor and panted heavily.

"Alright Bark! I'm here!"

Bean slid into the hallway and noticed his friend sitting there without a crook in his hands. The duck pouted.

"Gosh darnit...I could've sworn you had him! Where did he go?"

The bear whimpered as his ears lowered.

His friend sank to the floor, rubbing his cohort's back. "Hey hey, it's okay big guy. It's okay not to know. It only matters if he isn't in the Mayor's room." the duck sighed. "Speaking of rooms, this place is filled with them. And so many hallways. You could get lost in this place!"

Bark nodded, wiping the sweat off of his brow and continuing to pant.

"Geez...you seem drained." he pulled out a cold canteen from in his police hat. "Want some water?"

His companion nodded, gently taking the container and gulping it down. As he let out a sigh in relief, Bean crossed his arms.

"Anyways, I wonder where that crook ran off to...he's probably lost just like us!"

Bark blinked, raising an eyebrow as he checked to see if there was anymore of the liquid in the canteen.

"Yep. I have never seen this door before in my life." the duck pointed to the end of the hallway, where a polished marron door was placed. "We are definitely lost."

The bear whimpered again.

"I know...that door is a really pretty color. I wish we were able to paint our doors but we can't cause Bearenger will get mad. Which would be a shame because he had just started to like us…"

Bark turned to Bean, looking at him with a blank expression as he grunted. The duck then gasped.

"Oh my God, the Mayor! We forgot about the-"

The duck stopped talking when he took notice of the black clothed figure, running over to them. He was clearly out of breath and was holding onto the wall as he panted.

"There the guy we're looking for-!"

"Take...five mates!" the criminal panted, pulling out a bottled water. "I'm exhausted…"

Bark got on his feet and glared at the crook. Before he could make any moves, Bean jumped in front of him.

"Bark no!" the duck cried. "He's tired! Let him rest!"

The bear screamed before huffing and crossing his arms.

"I know he's a bad guy but he deserves the same right to relax as we do. It's written somewhere in the Constitution."

Bark glared at the duck.

"Bark. Don't give me that look." He gestured to the criminal. "Let him collect himself and then we'll get him, ok?"

The bear breathed through his nose.

"Please~?" Bean pulled out his big puppy dog eyes.

Bark stared at them sympathetically before turning to the criminal, who was now eating some Nilla cookies. He sighed, ruffed the duck's feathers a little and nodded.

"Hoora-"

The bear then pointed to the crook and grunted.

"Oh alright~! That seems fair." Bean turned to the black clothed figure. "Hi there buddy!"

The crook looked at him, still munching on the treats.

"We just wanted to ask if you could...maybe...tell us who you are…"

Bark nodded.

"Or...at least show us your face." Bean then looked slightly concerned. "I mean, you're wearing a baggy hoodie and I can hear you breathing heavily. Ya really need to take that off in order to feel any sort of relief…"

The criminal sighed. "Fine whatever…" he put the box in his hood before adding. "But I don't wanna see any reaction out of you two, got it?"

"Can't make any promises but I'll try." the duck smiled sheepishly.

"Ok then…"

The crook quickly removed the large hoodie he was wearing. Afterwards, he readjusted the old brown Stetson that was on top of his head as well as fixed his red flannel shirt and brown boots. The cops looked at his full appearance with widened eyes and both of them immediately squealed, the duck screaming.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fang the Sniper cringed at the volume of Bean's voice.

"Mind keeping your voice down? I told ya I didn't want a-OOF!"

"You're okay! You're really okay!" the duck squealed as him and Bark embrace the hybrid. "We thought something bad happened to you after that break in we did all those years ago but you're really alright!"

"What did ya expect happened?!" Fang squeaked, struggling to breathe in the tight hug he was trapped in.

"We thought you DIED!" Bean sobbed as Bark sniffled.

The weasel stared blankly at the area around him as his two old friends started crying. He sighed before making a small attempt in getting out of their grasp with little success. He enjoyed hugs but this was taking a bit too long in his opinion.

"Alright," the duck sniffled, wiping his face as he got out of the hug. "Reunion over. Now…" he approached Fang's face, who was still in Bark's grasp. "Why do you want to do this? Why do you still wanna be bad?"

"It's a job, mate." he answered. "Ya remember I'm a bounty hunter right?"

Bean nodded. Bark grunted as his cohort gasped.

"So...someone's _paying_ you to kill the Mayor?!"

Fang smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Four thousand rings~!"

The coppers blinked. "Geez that's a lot of money!"

The sniper nodded. "Right. Now, if ya would excuse me, I would like to get it done right now-"

Bark gripped onto him tighter, much to Fang's discomfort. Bean shook his head. "No way Fang. We just can't let you do that."

The weasel nodded. "Very well then."

Like a snake, Fang' tail quickly wrapped around Bark's leg and tipped him over. This allowed the crook to escape, laughing triumphantly as he sped down the hallway. Bean gritted his teeth as he dashed after him. Bark got back on his feet before following the two.

"Can't catch me ya blokes!"

The duck backed up a little bit so that he was right next to Bark. They then started to talk, at least Bean did.

"Any ideas as to how we can get him?"

The bear nodded, grabbing his coworker and tossing him in Fang's direction. The duck screamed.

"A little warning would have been ni-AHHH!"

He was knocked right into the weasel and the two started to tumble down the hall. They slammed right into the corner and looked hazy eyed as Bark rushed over.

"Barky, I think I got a boo-boo~!" Bean whined, clearly out of it.

Fang shook his head rapidly before stumbling around the corner. The bear growled and grabbed his tail before he could get away again.

"Ahh! Let me go! Let me go mate!"

Bark shook his head as Bean started to regain some form of consciousness. He sprang to his feet and smiled to see that the bear had succeed in capturing the criminal.

"Woo! Way ta go Bark!" the duck cheered before looking at Fang. "Anyways, I'm sorry we gotta do this Fang but…"

Bean whimpered, pulling out his handcuffs from his belt. As he put them on, he said.

"You...you are under arrest for the attempted murder of the Mayor of Station Square. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say from here on out, will be used again you in the court of law."

Fang smiled. "Wow, I can't been you memorized all that mate. I'm impressed."

He then frowned when he noticed the duck had tears in his eyes. The weasel then looked up to see Bark sniffling as well. He crossed his arms.

"What are ya blokes cryin' for? Ya caught me, ya should be happy!"

"But...b-but...we don't want you to go to jail Fang…!" Bean sobbed. "It's scary, it's gross, the food in there is terrible, inmates do horrible things to each other in there and we don't want you carrying some stranger's child and-"

"What the hell are ya talkin' about mate?!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" the duck wailed as Bark started crying.

Fang breathed through his nose. "You two can't be getting all sentimental on the job. I heard of all of the cases ya did before and you never got this upset. I'm not all that different from them mates!"

Bean rubbed his eyes as the bear sat him back on the ground. The duck shook his head.

"But you're nothing like them Fang, you're our friend." he placed an arm on his old pal's shoulder. "Not to mention the fact that we just got back together. So we aren't gonna let you go down without a fight."

Bark gasped before letting out a few grunts.

Bean gasped as well, looking up at the bear. "Bark, you are a big ol' genius!" he turned to the weasel. "Since we're on... _decent_ terms with the Mayor and his daughter, we can probably get you a lesser punishment."

Fang blinked. "Really?"

Bark nodded.

"Plus, we can help you if it's community service!" Bean added. "Me and Bark know this really nice lady who runs a soup kitchen to feed the homeless. You could work there for a little bit and live with us...but you're gonna have to sleep on the couch since our apartment only has two bedrooms but it'll be so much fun!"

The bear nodded yet again.

Fang shook his head. "Wait wait, as much as I appreciate the fact that ya wanna help me but there's just one problem."

Bark raised an eyebrow as Bean asked. "What might that be?"

"What am I supposed to do? I may not go to the big house and live with you two but...where am I gonna find a job?"

Both bear and duck turned to one another before looking at Fang. Bean (obviously) was the one to answer that.

"We know _just_ the place."


	5. Epilogue

**Apologies for this chapter being really short. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything to add so this is it! I hope you all like it regardless!**

Fang was sentenced to two hundred hours of community service.

With a little bit of begging to the Mayor and playtime with Sara, Bark and Bean managed to get the weasel a lower sentence. The two then helped him get all of his hours and made him some space in their little apartment. The three were able to get close once again after years of separation.

They would watch movies with one another on the weekends and share stories about past events. They were able to laugh and enjoy themselves while also managing their busy work schedules.

Speaking of which, Fang now started working for the SSPD. The weasel had great gun slinging skills and the officials wanted him in. They were also initially worried about his behavior but with Bean and Bark by his side, he was more than likely not gonna get into any trouble ever again.

And so...their story continues.

 **~I~I~**

"Finally, we can take a breather…"

Bark and Fang sighed as Bean pulled up to a neighboring Krispy Kreme. The duck parked the car before taking the keys out of the ignition and stepping out. As he went, the weasel followed and asked.

"Ya sure about this mate? We're in the middle of a case 'ere."

"I know~!" Bean chimed "but I'm hungry…" he then skipped to the door. "All we're doing is interrogating people. It'll be fine if we just take a little break."

Bark grunted as he stepped out of the vehicle and stood next to the weasel.

Fang nodded, for he understood what he said. "Bark's right. We gotta get to 'em before they leave the city!"

"Relax boys," the duck said, making a shooing motion with his hand. "I'm gonna get some donuts then we can go."

Both weasel and bear crossed their arms.

"Please~?" he pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Bark looked at them sympathetically as Fang huffed. "Cut it out mate. I ain't fallin' fer that…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top~!" the duck's begging glare intensifies.

Bark cooed while the weasel refused to look at Bean. "Nah mate. I ain't falling fer that."

"Well then." the duck said, taking out the keys and twirling them on his fingers. "I'm the one driving so what I say, goes!"

"Ya can't do that! This mission is way more important than some lousy-"

"Come on Fang~!" Bean chimed. "We can get some cookies afterwards~! I'll pay~!"

The weasel crossed his arms and pouted. "...fine."

"Yay!"

Bark chuckled as the three of them headed inside the establishment, unaware that their suspects may be slowly getting away.

 **FIN**

 **~I~I~**

 **I hope you guys really enjoyed this story as a whole! I have more fanfic ideas centered around this AU so stay tuned for more in the near future!**


End file.
